emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Greedy Goblins
"Greedy Goblins" Event" There are Goblins in Emporea! ...Searching for magical crystals needed for their huge mechanic Stonegrinders... Will you be able to get their cooperation? The event lasts for 6 days. Players' job is to earn''' "Points"' by raiding the event camps, fighting in Arena, sending alchemist ingredients & with friendly buildings speed-ups in order to collect '"Goblin chest." (1000 Points = 1 Goblin chest). Goblin chests can be crafted also in Alchemist. Goblin chests contain many treasures, including '''4 kinds of Gear parts. 1 of each kind is needed to create a Gear in the Forge. The Gear is the event basic "currency", necessary for obtaining other event items and objects (artifacts, units) in the event Shop. Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). * Steam Factory '''- medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: grunts & goblin mechanics, loot: ** an attack adds 200 Points to "Goblin chest progress bar" ** chance to find valuable & rare artifact ** chance to find rune of earth ** random resource type * '''Steam Factory - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: grunts & goblin mechanics, loot: ** an attack adds 300 Points to "Goblin chest progress bar" ** chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find rune of earth or water ** random resource type * Drilling Jumbo - '''very hard camp (70 level only), 6 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: grunts & goblin mechanics & stonegrinders, loot: ** an attack adds 600 Points to "Goblin chest progress bar" ** chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find a rune of earth or water or fire ** random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack gains 300 (600) Points into the "Goblin chest progress bar". In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on gaining event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps * Rune of earth (II) can be found in Steam Factory medium * Rune of water (III) can be found in Steam Factory hard, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Steam Factory hard * Rune of fire (IV) can be found in Drilling Jumbo, only after there are already common very hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, (II) OR (III - after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld) are found in Drilling Jumbo Event Items '''Goblin chest - an item that a player gets after reaching (each) 1000 "Points". Click the event icon on the lower right side of the screen to display the "Goblin chest progress bar". Each time after reaching 1000 Points, this window is displayed automatically and a Goblin chest is added to the Inventory. After a player reaches 1000 Points, he gets a Goblin quest, his progress bar is reset to 0 and he starts to earn Points for the next Goblin chest. (The remaining Points beyond the last 1000 are added to next progress, of course) Points can be earned by these activities: * successful raid of a Steam Factory medium (all camp inhabitants have to be eliminated by the attack) - 200 Points * successful raid of a Steam Factory hard (all camp inhabitants have to be eliminated by the attack) - 300 Points * successful raid of a Drilling Jumbo (all camp inhabitants have to be eliminated by the attack) - 600 Points * Arena fight (defeat counts as well) - 30 Points * building speed-up in an allied city (speed-up only of buildings) - 3 Points * sending of alchemist ingredient (only sent ingredients count) - 5 Points Goblin chest can be also obtained by: * Alchemist ** one recipe will be replaced with a "Goblin chest" recipe (for 1 Goblin chest) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Goblin chest recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Goblin chest recipe" into the list! Click on a Goblin chest in the Inventory to unpack its content into the Inventory. It contains a random combination of following items: * random 2 or 3 Gear parts (chances are 60% (2 pieces) to 40 % (3 pieces)) * 1 CP (about 10% chance) * Arena ticket (about 20% chance) * 1-3 random alchemist ingredients * random potion (about 33% chance) Gear parts - '''there are 4 different types, one of each part type is necessary for making a whole Gear in the Forge. There are always 2-3 of them in a Goblin chest, and can be found also in Portals: * Easy Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a Gear part * Medium Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a Gear part * Hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a Gear part * Very hard Portal - about a 13 % chance to get a Gear part '''Gear - forged from 4 different Gear parts in the Forge. Used for buying event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Gears in the Inventory to display the Event Shop. All event objects can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Gears in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: # Stonegrinder (unit) - 10 Gears # Goblin Mechanic (unit) - 1 Gear # Crushing Footgear (artifact) - 4 Gears # Weight of the World (artifact) - 4 Gears # Marjorie's Jewel (artifact) - 5 Gears # 3 runes - 1 Gear - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Units 1. Goblin Mechanic - '''The "Goblin Mechanic item" can be bought in the event Shop for 1 Gear. Just click the item and Goblin Mechanic instantly joins your army. Stats: * upkeep: 50 * damage: 1000 (fire) * HP: 3000 * regeneration: 50 * resistance: 20 (fire) '''2. Stonegrinder - The "Stonegrinder item" can be bought in the event Shop for 10 Gears. Just click the item in the Inventory + pay 10 000 iron and the Stonegrinder instantly joins your army. It is immortal unit: After the Stonegrinder dies, the Stonegrinder's item returns to the Inventory. With 10 000 iron you can resurrect the unit again, anytime. Stats: * upkeep: 200 * damage: 10 000 (physical) * HP: 10 000 * regeneration: 20 * resistance: 60 (cold) Event Artifacts 1. Crushing Footgear '''- 4 Gears, rare, boots slot. Stats: * Multiresistance + 6 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) * HP + 5 % (+ 3 %) '''2. Weight of the World - 4 Gears, rare, boots slot. Stats: * Building speed + 5 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Building cost - 4 % (- 3 %) 3. Marjorie's Jewel - 5 Gears, legendary, necklace slot. Stats: * Magic damage + 7 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Experience bonus + 8 % (+5 %) * Reach of spell + 10 % (+5 %) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who opens the most Goblin chests! Event achievements: ' # Amount of Stoneginders in the army # Amount of Goblin Mechanics in the army # Amount of the opened Goblin chests Event quest list Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches/ lines, one with 8 more quests, one with 9 additional quests. (1 + 8 + 9 = 18 event quests). Behold!: "'Gain" in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic